


Fire hazard

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay  23 - Once again I could not imagine writing any of the kinks, so have something a bit out of exo style modern fairy tale (how to not give away everything, but still give a hint lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)  
> I skipped day 22 due to some stuff going on irl, I will hopefully come back to it later.

When Baekhyun gets home, Chanyeol’s not in the house, or in their backyard. He’s texted Baekhyun, about an hour ago, about being on his way and bringing food. His phone and the take out are set on the kitchen counter, the glass door leading out wide open. Mongryoung is gone too. Baekhyun puts his beanie back on and walks out. 

He knows the forest behind their house like the back of his hand, doesn’t even need the light to walk with how big the moon is today. It was Chanyeol who wanted to live in a place where they could just walk out into the nature, take the dog out for a walk, be close to all the forest creatures. Baekhyun though soon learned to love it too, and they spend as much time out here as possible. He tries to listen to any strange sounds as he walks deeper, but there’s nothing and he resolves to whistling to hopefully call at least Mongryoung back. He’s about to shout for Chanyeol too, a bit worried now, when the corgi appears, feet shuffling and a tiny bark as a hello. 

“Is Chanyeol with you?” Baekhyun asks him, bending down to pet him, and Mongryoung barks again, pulls at Baekhyun’s leg pant. “I suppose that’s a yes,” Baekhyun huffs, a bit relieved and follows his dog a it off the path.

It doesn’t take long after that to find Chanyeol, hunching over something. The whole area smells like fire. 

“Did you--” Baekhyun starts to ask, without hello, but Chanyeol’s hand shoots up in the air as to shush him. 

“Don’t be scared,” Chanyeol coos. 

“I’m not scared, what on earth, Chanyeol?” And then there are sparks that Chanyeol frantically bats on as they fall to the leaves covered floor. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun sighs. He drops to his knees on the ground, holding Mongryong by his collar and carefully shuffles closer. 

“Please don’t tell me …” Baekhyun really should not be surprised anymore. “Another one?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t look at him, eyes trained on the ground by his feet. “I found him when we were checking the new construction site by the mountain. It’s just a baby.” He’s practically cooig.

“It’s a dragon,” Baekhyun deadpans. 

“Baby dragon, yes,” Chanyeol whispers, his hands coming closer to the tiny creature that’s still exhaling smoke through its nostrils. Its scales are pitch black, his eyes big and shining in the dark, tiny pointy wings wrapped around his body. “I’m not sure what kind yet, but it’s clear it can breath fire.” 

“It’ll burn the house down,” Baekhyun says automatically. 

“Shhh,” Chanyeol hisses then his fingers finally encase the tiny creature. “I didn’t burn down the house.” 

“Yes, Chanyeol, but you are human, and kind of trained by now.” Chanyeol finally looks at him, big puppy eyes and a pout on his lips, hands slightly outstretched towards Baekhyun, the dragon’s tiny head peeking out of his huge palms. Dragons don’t stay small for too long, Baekhyun unfortunately knows this all too well. It must really be a young one. “How did you even get here if you found it at work?” he asks, sighing, trying to not look at his pouting boyfriend and another deadly creature he’s trying to adopt. They already have a dog, why is that not enough? 

“He got scared of Mongryoung when I put him down for a second, tried to escape and crashed into the glass door. I didn’t want him to burn the kitchen floor so I opened it eventually. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at hearing that, not sure Chanyeol can even see. 

“He won’t be scared anymore, look, he calmed down.” 

The tiny dragon sneezes, and sparks fly again. 

“I’ll work from home until he’s better at the fire thing.” 

“Chanyeol, getting better at the fire thing just means learning how to burn the house down _at will_.” The dragon sneezes again then mewls. 

“He found me, he’s so scared too. I’ll find him a new home when he’s bigger, someone far away from humans. Maybe he could go live with Wolfgang.”

“Can’t all these dragons find someone else to babysit them?” At least Wolfgang was actually more aware of what he could do, and understood it’s not the best idea to flame Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s not sure about this one. 

“I can’t leave him here,” Chanyeol simply says. 

Baekhyun sighs once more. Chanyeol grins and he sure knows Baekhyun well, he knows he’s won already. 

“Yes, Toben, you have a home for now!” he says excitedly to the dragon in his palms then leans over to peck Baekhyun on the lips. The dragon, Baekhyun shouldn’t be surprised it--he-- has a name already, hisses. 

“Aww, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s just kissing, Baekhyun won’t hurt me, or you,” Chanyeol soothes him.

“Unless you hurt me,” Baekhyun says, but there’s no strength it it. “Let’s get back.” 

Chanyeol nods, stands up and proceeds to trip over the first root sticking out of ground. “Uhm,” he says, and Baekhyun sighs. “My hands are kind of full,” Chanyeol points out. “And you know I’m still not good with floating fire.” 

Baekhyun knows that even if Chanyeol has made amazing progress over the years. When Baekhyun met Chanyeol six years ago, he was a complete disaster, burning all the plans the architecture students like him were forced to still draw by hand. He’d spent days working on them then destroyed them just because of stress of deadlines. He was always smelling of smoke. Baekhyun didn’t understand how the whole world didn’t know he could wield fire. Wield was also not really the word for it. The fire, if anything, controlled Chanyeol, and not the other way around. So he’s really come a long way since then, learning first to control the outbursts, keeping the fire in and not burning on the inside, then slowly to control it. Baekhyun did all he could to help, still does. 

Honestly, living in the middle of nowhere was not only cheap, property wise, it also had other advantages besides the beautiful country. The privacy, when Chanyeol tried to send fireballs across the nearby clearing, was a blessing. It’s clear by now too, why all these abandoned dragons flock to Chanyeol wherever he goes. Humans are slowly biting into more and more mountains under which they’d lived with their cities, mountain resorts, holiday retreats.Some dragons perish, some escape, tiny ones get lost while fleeing, eggs are buried, unable to be moved. Young, confused dragons, who apparently can smell Chanyeol, feel the fire in him seek him out on instinct if he’s close enough, close enough sometimes being hundreds of kilometers. Baekhyun wishes dragon kindergarten was a viable business opportunity. 

“Fine,” he says now, hoping no one is thinking of wandering the woods in the darkness, and flicks his wrist. The small ball of light rises in front of them and Chanyeol sighs, in awe. 

“I love your light,” he says and starts walking, Mongryoung milling about his legs, sniffing curiously. Baekhyun feels like he can hear the dragon kind of coo at the light too, all the way back. 

 

Later that evening, they sit in the living room, a crate with a nest of blankets between them, the dragon sleeping peacefully. Baekhyun’s kept a tiny ball of light above his head all this time, because it seemed to have calmed him down, made him feel more safe. Baekhyun hates that it made his heart soften. 

“It’s all so inflammable. If someone saw this, we’d never be able to pay for the insurance on this place.” Baekhyun notes, looking at all the fabric in the crate. But they’ve had this argument before, and he’s never won it. Their first rescued dragon, Amadeus, learned to somehow communicate with Chanyeol as he grew up. Ever since he’s basically been the source of all their dragon lore knowledge. Apparently nests are natural for baby dragons; they like to keep warm. 

“He’s so cute,” Chanyeol only coos, a finger caressing the top of the dragon’s head. 

“Only you,” Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“You think Toben is cute too,” Chanyeol says gleefully, looking up and into Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun doesn’t know what kind of face he’s making, but Chanyeol chuckles and pokes his cheek. “Not as cute as you, of course,” he says. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“So, Toben?” Baekhyun asks, and he hates he’s already calling the dragon that in his head. Why can’t they have normal pets only? 

“Like Beethoven,” Chanyeol explains, eyes sparkling. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun laughs. “You got a bit creative this time, though.” 

“Well, you know Wolfgang was too long of a name when we were trying to stop him from burning our kitchen table.” Baekhyun would rather not be reminded. “Johann was a bit plain,” Chanyeol continues, “anyone could be called Johann. I think we did well with Chopin, and I considered Antonio, but it sounded kind of, well, flamboyant, and I didn’t want to, uhm amplify any dangerous abilities …” 

Baekhyun starts laughing. “You don’t say.” 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says fast, suddenly, while Baekhyun continues to laugh. “I know it’s not the most ideal way to spend time together, raising another baby dragon.” 

Baekhyun only shakes his head. “You were kind of a baby dragon too,” he says. 

“But I was more handsome. And hot,” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun is laughing again as he leans over the crate and kisses Chanyeol. 

“Were you?” he asks. Chanyeol hums into the kiss, and gently extricates the crate from between them, placing it on the coffee table and pulling Baekhyun into his lap. 

“Do you need me to remind you?” he asks. Baekhyun only wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s neck, sucking a little on his bottom lip. 

“No hanky panky in front of baby dragons, Chanyeol,” he says though. 

Now they’re both giggling like idiots. Still, Chanyeol only pulls Baekhyun closer and they settle better onto the couch, tangling together. Like this, in Chanyeol’s warm, these days fire safe embrace, Baekhyun almost forgets he once again could wake up to their tiny house in flames.


	2. Art form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober   
> Day 25 - or another day I cheated.

When Chanyeol somehow got their hands on over twenty pumpkins for carving and decoration, and made two trips to get them all to their backyard, Baekhyun tried to scold him. But they were all so pretty, all kinds of shapes and sizes, round, or long or quirky, with green accents or just amazingly deep orange. Halloween might be an imported holiday, but the autumn decoration is so much better with a few carved pumpkins that Baekhyun can’t hide his excitement from Chanyeol for too long. But if they are carving pumpkins, Baekhyun also needs a pumpkin spice latte, the one sweet drink they both indulge in. So on Saturday afternoon, he leaves Chanyeol alone with Toben in their yard, setting up for carving, and drives out to get two cups of it. 

When he comes back home, the yard looks like a battlefield. Chanyeol looks on in dismay at the pile of burned pumpkins to his right and the one freshly up in flames and smoke right in front of Toben. 

“Not like that,” he is saying, and the dragon, now size of a grown Labrador, his scales shiny midnight black, tilts his head and puffs smoke out of his nose, accomplished. It’s a cool trick he’s learned, making the smoke all kind of shapes, and Baekhyun is still confused about it, since it’s about the only thing he’s learned to control so far. 

“What on earth,” Baekhyun asks now, gingerly putting down two cups of hot drinks. At least their outdoor table hasn’t burned yet. 

“Well,” Chanyeol looks at him, eyes guilty. “I think this might be my fault.”

“You burned like half of our pumpkin stock?” Baekhyun doubts that. Their baby dragon nudges Chanyeol’s knee with his scaled wing as if wanting something. 

“Well, not exactly,” Chanyeol bites his lip. “Tobennie, be good this time, okay? No more excessive flaming. That’s not what this is, yeah?” he tells the dragon. The dragon seems more excited about Chanyeol rolling another pumpkin to stand on a small stool in front of him. 

“I had troubles with the carving knife,” he says to Baekhyun, focusing his eyes on the pumpkin. “So I thought this could be good practice.” He flicks his wrist and a tiny flame appears at the tip of his index finger. Baekhyun holds his breath. It’s like trying to teach their uncooperative dragon some self control (they can’t keep losing house decorations and furniture to small fires, really), has worked wonders for Chanyeol’s own ability and control. Chanyeol moves his hand, and soon the top of his pumpkin is cut off by the precise flame. Chanyeol takes it off and gestures towards it. Toben comes closer, his big nostrils scrunching and then he precisely burns the seeds out of pumpkin, just like that. 

Baekhyun blinks. “What?” 

Chanyeol scratches Toben behind his pointy ears. “That’s it. But I mean that’s _IT_ ,” he says sternly. Then he flips the pumpkin over, shakes it a bit to get rid of the burned insides and puts it back on top of the stool. The real magic comes when Chanyeol is precise enough in burning out holes for eyes, nose and crooked teeth into the pumpkin with thin bluish flames. Any imperfections are more Chanyeol’s level of drawing skills than anything else, and the pumpkin is perfect when the flame goes off. Even if the smell of burning pumpkin has some way to go to that of pumpkin spiced lattes. And then Toben swishes his growing tail excitedly and before Baekhyun can even move, there’s a stream of fire aimed at the pumpkin. 

“No,” Chanyeol shouts, and attempts to shield his work, only that gets Baekhyun moving, grabbing him by the collar of his flannel shirt. The carved pumpkin goes up in flames. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun sighs. “Well, who ever knew there was such a thing as extreme pumpkin carving.” Chanyeol pouts. 

“I think he’s just trying to imitate me, but-” he turns to Toben, “You have to practice a little bit first,” he says. 

Baekhyun, despite the graveyard of burnt pumpkins and dark patches of black grass all around them ends up laughing. “Only a little,” he gets out between peals of laughter. Chanyeol’s looking so mopey, his ears basically drooping and his mount in a pout. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I know you were actually excited about all these.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head, truly assessing the damage. There’s still a pile of small decorative pumpkins, not made to be carved on the side, and at least ten big ones that survived the immature flaming. 

“We still have some left,” he only says, handing Chanyeol his latte. Let’s drink and regroup.” 

He sits on top of the table and Chanyeol joins him, and they watch Toben poke at the burnt torsos of pumpkins, thankfully not too interested in the still intact ones without Chanyeol as his assistant. 

“What you did, though,” Baekhyun says, feeling much better with a bit of sugar in his system, “that was amazing.”

Chanyeol’s face splits in a huge grin and in the setting sun, it is the most beautiful. 

 

A few hours later, Toben’s in the corner of their yard, attempting to burn down the metal rod Chanyeol dug out when fixing up their yard and never knew how to dispose off. Thankfully, his fire is not that lethal yet. There’s a light ball hovering around him that he tries to chase at sometimes, excited, and like this he is sufficiently entertained. 

Baekhyun's carved a few pumpkins himself then resorted to watching Chanyeol get more and more creative with the ones he works at, and more and more precise with his flames. It’s magic, really, and every time they finish a new one, they find a place for it, in the back yard or on their front porch, and Baekhyun discreetly pushes a small ball of light into each of them, letting them flicker into the dark evening. 

This one is the last, and Baekhyun laughs when Chanyeol manages to carve a small dragon breathing fire into it. It’s perfect and he rest his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder and makes the light flicker more inside it for effect. They put that one on the edge of their deck where they have a good view of it from the inside and Baekhyun lights up the lanterns they have put up last week. Like this, the place is bathed in many tiny moving lights, and it has an eerie, kind of fantastical atmosphere. Toben stops trying to be a master of wrath and sectruction and wander back to them, curling on Chanyeol’s lap, like he’s still tiny, swiping his tail up, and letting up pitiful kind of sounds, as if apologizing. Or maybe he’s just tired, Baekhyun’s not sure. 

“I’m gonna replant the grass in spring, I promise,” Chanyeol sighs. 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, leaning his head on his shoulders. “I’ll make sure you do.” 

Chanyeol chuckles, lacing their fingers together in Baekhyun’s lap. “This was fun though,” he sighs. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Perfect combination of absolutely useless application of our powers,” Chanyeol supplies, a little wistful. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol sometimes wonders why they have these abilities and how to use them for greater good. If maybe he shouldn’t do more for the dragons than keep them a well hidden secret and raising the stray ones that wander to him. If maybe his fire couldn’t be a positive force for once. 

“It’s not useless,” Baekhyun only says, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. “It’s, honestly, this is art. And it makes me happy.” 

He gets a kiss on top of his hair for that. 

“I like making you happy,” Chanyeol replies, the obvious. The dragon on his lap snores. “He’s so heavy,” Chanyeol complains. 

“Soon, we won’t be able to keep him. Or transport him without drawing attention,” Baekhyun murmurs. He hates bringing it up. 

“I booked a few days off next week,” Chanyeol only nods, though, sounding a bit resigned. “You don’t have to come along though, I know it’s not actually a vacation, smuggling a dragon across the country.”

Baekhyun laughs. “You make it sound so illicit.” 

“Well,” Chanyeol deadpans. 

“I’d love to go see Wolfgang again. He was my first dragon, after all,” Baekhyun only shrugs. 

Chanyeol’s shoulders relax completely. He lets go of Baekhyun’s hand but only to wrap his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pull him closer. 

“Road trip with fiery contraband it is,” he says. He pets the dragon’s head a little, and Baekhyun cuddles closer to make sure Chanyeol knows they don’t need the dragon burning the floor underneath them for either of them to feel warm. He doesn’t think about how he’ll miss Toben too, and how when Chanyeol redoes their yard grass, Baekhyun will be almost sorry to see the signs of him go. At least they’ll have the burnt pole to remember him by. He could probably get a kick of trying to convince some of their friends that is is some highly abstract art sculpture. And Chanyeol doesn’t need to ever worry about how to get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
